The present invention relates to a munitions system in which the munitions will positively detonate only at desired times, and more particularly it relates to a system in which a high-energy electrical output is generated solely in response to a series of input signals of precise predetermined character.
Munitions systems have been developed for defeating hard-structure targets. In one such system two explosives in a single missile are provided: one explosive for detonation upon initial contact of the missile with the target for softening of the target, and a second explosive which passes to the inner area of the target and which detonates after a predetermined time delay after the initial impact of the missile. In transporting and delivering such a munitions system to a hard-structure target, it is essential to ensure positive detonation of the munitions at the desired times and to prevent their premature detonation. Electronic-electrical systems are convenient for precisely controlling the times at which the munitions are detonated and for providing the energy for detonation. Such systems, moreover, are very compact, reliable, and easily adapted for flexible control in response to a variety of input parameters. However, such systems can be susceptible to random signals such as lightning and line currents that may override the control circuits and prematurely detonate the munitions. In an electrical-electronic system, therefore, it is necessary to make provisions to ensure that the munitions cannot be prematurely detonated.